


Muscle Memory

by tsukkis_dino_plushie



Series: TSUKKIYAMA WEEK 2020 <3 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Like Super Bad, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pillow Park lmao, SUPER CHOPPY, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima is ALSO whipped, Yamaguchi is a smart boi, also Terushima and Yachi are litterally mentioned twice, i think, like dude just talk to him, severely ooc because author can't learn how to time manage, they're both whipped, tsukki is a sad boi, yamaguchi is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkis_dino_plushie/pseuds/tsukkis_dino_plushie
Summary: After Yamaguchi comes back from Switzerland, his body unconsciously takes him to the place of his childhood.aka// Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have made memories. Most being good. Emphasis on most.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: TSUKKIYAMA WEEK 2020 <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892830
Kudos: 25





	Muscle Memory

**Author's Note:**

> HEYOO
> 
> Welcome to DAY 3 of TsukkiYama Week!!
> 
> This a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, and I am incredibly sorry. School is starting and I'm still not used to online classes :P It might be a bit choppy and not flow properly so I sincerely apologize. 
> 
> Tomorrows prompt should be longer, so I hope you enjoy this to SOME extent.
> 
> also I am VERY tired and can barely move my fingers, so if there is any grammar or spelling mistake, please try not to mind.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3

The slide was still the same. So were the swings, and the monkey bars.

  


Yamaguchi felt like he hadn’t even left.

  


Pillow Park was still the same as it was before he left. Both leaving his childhood and physically leaving Miyagi. 

  


Oof that was a rough day. Not just for him, but Tsukki too.

  


No matter how much Tsukki had tried that day, Yamaguchi could see the tears in his eyes. 

* * *

_ He was ready to leave really. All of his luggage was in his car, and he had already said goodbye to his family. Both his real family and his Karasuno one. All the more reason why Yamaguchi was confused. Why on earth was he here? _

  


_ When he had gotten his acceptance letter, only one face had popped into his mind.  _

  


_ Tsukki’s face. Maybe he would be proud? Maybe even smile? Nah he wouldn’t. He got no gain from Yamaguchi going to Switzerland, probably being relieved of Yamaguchi’s absence. _

  


_ Surprisingly, it was Tsukki who had asked Yamaguchi to meet at Pillow Park to go over his results. It was Tsukki who had gotten him his favorite mochi donuts, just in case the results went negative. _

  


_ Yamaguchi sat down next to an awaiting Tsukki nonchalantly. He took the box from Tsukki’s lap, while Tsukki looked at him as if he had just committed arson to an orphanage. _

  


_ “Yamaguchi what are you doing? You can’t just keep me in suspense like this.” Tsukki said almost whining. Yamaguchi had to try not to laugh, the action borderlining that of a child.  _

  


_ He looked at the blond sitting before him, and slowly nodded before turning back to his donut. _

  


_ He never got to eat it though. A blonde projectile launching out of his hands. _

  


_ “Yams are you serious!? You got in?! ” Tsukki asked, smiling wildly.  _

  


_ It took a surprisingly strong amount of effort to nod, mainly because he was still in mild shock at the tackle.  _

  


_ That had been a month ago. And now it was time to leave. _

_   
_

_ Yamaguchi felt the five pound ticket in his pocket, the ticket being a gateway to Zurich, Switzerland. 5,915 miles away.  _

_   
_

_ He looked around. He had know idea why he was here. Maybe it was muscle memory, or maybe it was the actual memories.  _

  


_ The laughter. The hugs.  _

  


_ The kiss. _

  


_ Yamaguchi took one last look around, taking in everything. If his childhood was a place, it would be Pillow Park, his earliest memories taking place there.  _

  


_ He walked back to the car, fiddling with the ticket in his pocket. He was meeting Yachi at the airport, the girl offering to take his car to the storage unit.  _

  


_ If he had looked back one last time, he would have seen a tall blonde boy emerging from behind the ancient willow tree, his tears remaining unwiped. _

* * *

That had been 5 years ago. Yamaguchi had FINALLY finished his degree and the manga company he had been working for had decided to open a branch in Sendai. When the had mentioned that he lived there, the kind CEO didn’t hesitate to place Yamaguchi as the head editor-in-chief. It had been a rough 5 years, but Yamaguchi was on top.

  


Now 23, he was the youngest head editor-in-chief in the history of the company. With all of the hard work he did, no one was surprised when he slowly raised ranks. He then used his IMMACULATE charm to get on the good side of his CEO. and boom! Head EIC.

  


His parents were beyond happy. Their son was coming home AND he would be stinking rich. It was perfect timing, because that’s when Yamaguchi had come out. His parents merely brushed it off, saying that they had known before he even knew.

  
  


Yamaguchi smiled at the memory, and smiled again when he came back to reality. The first hours in Miyagi, and Yamaguchi had unconsciously driven to his childhood park. Yachi had arrived at the airport with Terushima, ready with his car. In her words, “You must be itching to meet Tsukki, so i brought it!”

  


With what a warm thought it was, Yamaguchi didn’t have the heart to bring her down.

  


Because after that kiss, Tsukki and Yamaguchi hadn’t said one word to each other.

* * *

_ It had been nothing more than desperation. It was the last Wednesday before Yamaguchi left, and like usual, he met Tsukki at Pillow Park. _

  


_ Yamaguchi knew it would be tense, but he really didn’t think it would be to this extent. He could hardly breath with the rope tight air surrounding him. _

  


_ It was Tsukki who had initiated it. _

  


_ It splur of blond and porcelain, Tsukki’s lips were on top of his.  _

  


_ Yamaguchi had pushed him away.  _

  


_ What on earth just happened? _

  


_ Tsukki took one look before attempting to dive in again, Yamaguchi dodging before standing up. _

  


_ “Tsukki! What on earth are you doing?!” he screamed. He was looking at Tsukki's hands, and forced his eyes to look at his face. _

  


_ Big Mistake. _

  


_ Tsukki had looked so broken. He looked at Yamaguchi as if he had just slapped him.  _

  


_ Without saying a word, Yamaguchi had turned and stomped his way out of the park, not even bothering to jump on the stone path that led to the parking lot. _

  


_ It wasn’t until he had gotten home that Yamaguchi had realized what he had done. _

  


_ He had pushed Tsukki away. He had screamed at him. He left him.  _

  


_ He had left his childhood love. _

  


_ Yamaguchi couldn’t go back. _

  


_ He couldn’t. _

* * *

A gust of wind shook Yamaguchi out of his memory, making him realize that he must have looked shockingly creepy to anyone who was watching. Luckily for him, there was no one present in the park. 

  


Realizing that he probably had been standing there for too long, Yamaguchi turned about to walk to his car, when he heard small clinky melody. 

  


Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks. He turned back to the park, looking for the bells.

  


It was something Pillow Park had, the bells being a fitting “alarm” in the sleep themed park.

  


He scanned the park, not quite remembering where the bells were.

  


That is, until he saw blonde hair.

  


There, sitting back faced to him, sat Tsukishma Kei playing the bells like a toddler.

  


It was a small quiet melody that he and Tsukki had made up. It had been a habit for one of them to play it on the Wednesday visits. They did it every time, until they couldn’t.

  


Yamaguchi didn’t know what took over him. Maybe it was the muscle memory, or maybe it was the actual memories. But when he started running, he didn’t stop.

  


He tackled the blond, both of them landing in the grass.

  


At first the blonde struggled, clearly shocked and very much frightened by the stranger that just tackled him. But as the blonde took him in, a shocked expression came across his face. 

  


“Y- Yams?”

  


Yamaguchi nodded, and slightly smiled. He was fully laying down, while Tsukki looked down at him as if he was a painting that came to life. 

  


It was as if the gods were in euphoria, because right as the realization hit Tsukki, it had became brighter, the sun shining gloriously.

  


Tsukki almost lunged into Yamaguchi’s chest, and Yamaguchi could feel the ripples of tension easing off the boy.

  


“I missed you so fucking much.” he said quietly, clutching the freckled boy like he was going to fade away, as if some tragic dream.

  


“Me too.”

  


“I’m so sorry Yams.”

  


“Me too.”

  


“Do you have it in your heart to forgive me?”

  


Yams smiled at that. His childhood love was snuggled up against his chest, his tears wetting Yamaguchi’s sweater. They were in the park of their earliest memories, having experienced everything together. And even after racking his brain for a reason to not forgive Tsukki, absolutely nothing came to his mind.

  


It was settled then.

  


“Only if you find it in your heart to forgive me.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> WOAH YOU MADE IT!!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! I HOPE IT WASN'T TOO MUCH OF A SHIT SHOW AND I HOPE I SEE YOU TOMORROW!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!!


End file.
